


Darwinism According to Short People

by merryfortune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Possible cissexist language, ambiguous time periods, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev and Yaku have a beautiful deep and meaningful conversation at three in the morning about crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darwinism According to Short People

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction came from a very spiritual aspect of myself that I didn’t realise existed. Probably because I'm shorter than Yaku.

   Yaku was sprawled out on Lev’s bed. He felt like a child in his parents’ bed; and he kind of hated it. His arms were out wide but Yaku had to admit: it felt nice to starfish out like this. He watched as the fan on the ceiling spun. It was strangely enchanting watching it go around and around and around. Lev was sitting upright, although slumped, on the floor. He looked up as well, similarly focused on how the fan just spun.

   Outside, Tokyo glittered like the cosmos but louder. Cars and trains and people gave life to the light. Tucked away in Lev’s room, they were sheltered from it but yellowy-orange lights from the streets managed to sneak past.

   The clock on Lev’s bedside table read “3:02”. They had to be up in a couple of hours for volleyball practice but for now, they were happy living in the fugue moment brought on by the night, and the massive deep and meaningful conversation that they had accidentally gotten themselves into.

   Yaku had made Lev promise that they would go to sleep by nine o’clock sharp. That had been eight hours ago. Where did the time go? The hours between midnight and dawn seemed to disintegrate into strange spirals where it felt vibrantly obvious that time really was just an illusion. After all, man alone was the sole creature who tolls for the hour and lives with the unique fear of running out of time.

   Both boys knew they had to shut up and go to sleep. they were afraid of running out of time and being exhausted come later today, falling asleep during class or having their volleyball skills suffer because they decided that talking at three in the morning about strange stuff that didn’t really matter was a beautiful and brilliant idea.

   But it was a beautiful and brilliant idea. There was nothing quite like chatting softly at such an early hour of the morning. It made for strong bonds. Even scientific research seemed to affirm the notion.

   Lev and Yaku had talked about everything and anything. They talked about their concerns. They talked about school, their grades, who they weren’t friends with and who they were. They also talked about the gossip they had picked up here and there over the past few weeks. They talked about food. They talked about music. There hadn’t been a moment of silence since half past nine last night.

Now, they had lulled into a bit of silence. They were weary and hyperaware of the fact that they needed a few hours of sleep if they wanted to function at school later today. Today. It was such a strange thing to think that today was not yesterday. It still felt like yesterday.

   But they still wanted talk and there was still so many topics they hadn’t even brushed over yet.

   ‘Hey Yaku...’ Lev said. Yaku lolled his head over his shoulder.

‘Yeah?’ he replied. He blinked slowly, tiredly.

‘Do you have someone you like?’ Lev asked.

   Yaku grinned stupidly. He pulled himself out of Lev’s sheets. Excitement, dumb and true, sparkled in his brown eyes. ‘Hell’s yeah I do.’ he proclaimed proudly. Perhaps louder than he needed to be.

   Lev perked up. His lips arched upwards. He hadn’t been expecting that. Yaku was such a tightly compact ball of what was mostly hate, anger, and fondness for fried vegetables that it seemed incredibly inconceivable that he would have someone he liked.

   ‘You going to tell me who?’ Lev asked.

‘It’d be weird.’ Yaku sheepishly admitted. His eyes lost some of that sparkle. He seemed a little embarrassed.

‘Dude, you told me earlier that you would jack off to-’

   ‘We’re not talking about that!’ Yaku screeched and he jumped to his feet. He almost dived on Lev but Lev easily pushed him back, reaching around to him with long limbs and lethargic energy. Yaku sat cross-legged on the bed, crossed his arms, and scowled meanly.

‘I know, I know.’ Lev chuckled. ‘Just tell me who you like.’

‘Your sister.’ Yaku seethed.

   Lev’s eyes widened and he seemed to enter a state of mystic nonplus. Yaku huffed. ‘But, like, only from a biological stand point. Gotta do something for my unborn children. Gotta give ‘em the best genetics I can. I want my kids to be tall so I need some of your Haiba genetics. It’s the least I can do for the brats.’ Yaku explained.

   Lev nodded. ‘Ah, that makes sense.’ Lev recalled that time Yaku had described Alisa as putting the eye in eye candy.

‘And it’s not like she’s that much older than me so it wouldn’t be weird. She’s like what? A year older than me? Give or take. Yeah.’

‘But I like you.’ Lev mumbled, his eyes went to the floor, his faced was bright red.

   That halted the conversation completely. ‘Oh.’ Yaku breathed.

‘I’ve got those tall Haiba genetics you want.’ Lev said.

‘Okay then.’ Yaku said. ‘You can bear my unborn children.’

‘Really?’ Lev asked, getting excited.

‘No you fucking weirdo, I was joking. You lack the equipment to bear my unborn children although my unborn children would thank you since you are taller than your sister and subsequently, you would have better Haiba genes than your sister.’ Yaku said.

   Yaku wondered secretly, beneath his sheen of seething and anger, if Lev really did like him or if it was just because they were being weird at three am. Yaku felt oddly flattered though. He wouldn’t mind dating Lev as he did feel some pull and chemistry there, it was just, for the sake of his unborn children, he kind of did need a female.

   It was his duty as a short person to find the tallest person he was biologically compatible with to mate with. After all, that is what Darwinism is according to short people.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm writing a Pokémon Trainer AU called "(Poke)Ball is Life" of Haiykuu!! and would love to include the Haiba siblings and Yaku but I'm a bit stumped as to how to introduce them, what kind of Pokémon they'd use, etc. Feel free to drop ideas in the comments or find me on tumblr: http://merryfortune.tumblr.com/.


End file.
